Foolish Hearts - 2 (The Reunion
by Southern Nightingale
Summary: Rogue is visited by an unexpected visitor.


Foolish Hearts   
by Southern Nightingale 

The Reunion - Part Two   


* * *

  
Disclaimer:  I own Philippe, Denise, 'The Lost Creek' and more stuff in the future, other characters are Marvels' but are having a whole new role at this fic but as I say again, the story's mine. 

How am I taking the story, please send feed backs, hope you like the fic! =)   


* * *

  
Rogue wiped dry the last plate on the deck after breakfast the next day and sighed.  She saw birds behind the barrier flying near the window across her.  Oh how she envied them. 

_Someday, Ah'm gonna break out, runaway, Mystique can't live or rule mah life alone, Hell Ah hav' dreams!  Ah always dream ta live mah life alone, live in a paradise ... an' have someone ._

Rogue hung at that thought.  Someone, yes, she's going to have someone to love.  She was determined.  She's going to be like any girl ... woman.  She didn't care a damn if she's a mutant.  That's outside, deep inside was human, she knew to love, hate and care. 

She suddenly heard a creak open of the door on the main section, she didn't hear a slam sound. 

Rogue stopped on what she was doing.  _Who could evah break in t' house?_

_Must be Mystique ... _Rogue frowned. 

"Hey sweetie pie!" A gruff voice called. 

Rogue put down the plate.  _Ah knew that voice._

Rogue ran to the living room and saw, she was right, Fred Dukes, better known as Blob and St. John Allerdyce, Pyro, two henchmen of Mystique in the Brotherhood, the television was opened. 

"Well, well, well, what are Laurel and Hardy doing here" Rogue snickered and forced herself not to lose her temper to the two which she think are worthless. 

"Shut up kid, we are asked by ya're mother t'babysit you" Pyro answered. 

_Baby-sit? Ugh Mystique Ah hate you! _"Ah don' need anyone!  Ah'm not a kid!  Now scram befoah Ah pouch ya like eggs!" 

"Oooooh, I'm scared"  Blob chuckled, but Pyro nudged him.  He must have remembered when Rogue had beat them two, one manned without even hurting herself. 

"You wouldn't want yer mother to reprimand ya again right?" Blob shot back. 

Rogue's eyes flashed with anger.  _Why does Mystique hav' ta do this, She's stealin' mah privacy!_   
"For all Ah care!  Ah don't care a damn!" 

"Rogue!"  the doorbell rang five times consecutively. 

Rogue was curious, she stepped three inches near the direction of the main door that is left open, she saw a young man, almost the same of her age, only older with blond hair and freckles, waving at her. 

_Cody!  What on earth is he..._

Blob grunted.  "Him again?  Well let's see if that kid could survive out of this place again!" 

"Don't ya lay a hand on him pork chop!" Rogue snarled. 

"Hey Rogue!!!  What's goin' on theah?"  Cody called. 

_The door!  Yes!! Those fools left it open! _Rogue thought mischievously.  _The barriers have no effects on the door._

"Ah'm comin' Cody honey"  Rogue stared at the two men, then at the opened television on their front.  "Oh mah Gawd is that Pamela Lee naked?!" 

"Where?!" 

Rogue zoomed by flying as fast as she could at the doorway and slipped out the mansion like a jet plane and grabbed Cody like a hawk on a rabbit. 

"She's getting away!" 

"What getting away?!  She's already away!  Mystique's gonna kill us!" 

Rogue laughed loudly.  "So long suckers!!!" 

"R-Rogue ..w-were g-g-oing t-too f-f-fast!!!" Cody told Rogue trembling. 

"Relax Cody," Rogue slowed down and landed on a stiff cliff which had been their regular meeting place.  Cody is a young newspaper man that is her childhood friend, nearly sweetheart, he is her only friend along town, thus making him her best friend. 

"What're those goons doin' at yer house?" Cody scratched his head. 

"It's Mystique ... she grounded me, an' more worse, she called those two t'baby-sit me!  Wouldn't ya be insulted!" Rogue flared. 

"Well .. what happened anyway that she did that?" Cody asked. 

"Uh ... "Rogue suddenly felt embarrassed.  "Ah ... sort of 'partied' last night" 

Cody rose an eyebrow.  "Partied?" 

Rogue gulped.  "Uh ... Ah was drunk last night ... Ah hung out at Simon's bar all night" 

"What!!!" Cody exclaimed.  "At Simon's bar!! Isn' that the one with full of drunk guys ... not just regular guys and always hav' been reported for suspected rape crimes?!" 

Rogue nodded low. 

"Oh mah Gawd Rogue, just what are ya doin' ta yaself?  Are ya mad?!  Ya're insane?!" 

"No Ah'm not, Cody!  Ah just long ta have some fun!  Don't ya be insane if ya're always locked up in a huge mansion, Ah t'ink so!  " Rogue protested.  "Besides, they cain't touch me" 

"You're so selfish!" Cody retorted.  "How 'bout those innocent men in t' bar?!" 

Rogue didn't answer, she just turned away and crossed her arms.  She knew she was wrong but of course, she wouldn't want to admit it. 

"Rogue"  Cody squeezed Rogue's shoulders.  "Y'must know that Ah'm very worried at ya ..." 

"If y'love me, why won't ya respect mah decisions!  Why cain't ya understand what Ah feel?!" 

"Because it's fer y'r own safety!  Mystique loves you as much as Ah do!  We wanted what's best for ya, Rogue, what you're thinkin' ... is ... too dangerous for you, y'must remember --" 

"Shut up!!!" Rogue shouted.  "Ah don't care what ya'll say!!!  No one ever understands me!!!  No one ever cares to know what Ah feel!"  Rogue ran and flew up in the sky. 

"Rogue!" Cody tried calling her back but he knew no one could stop her. 

* * *

The full moon shone into the old large LeBeau mansion of 'The Lost Creek' in New Orleans, probably one of the largest in the said state. 

Hidden inside was the Conference room, right now, the high authorities of the Thieves Guild were gathered on the haunting black room, a dim light on the ceiling guided the visibility.  Inside shook pain, regret, hatred and grief.  Seated on the very front of the table was Philippe, a young man who was the gate-keeper of the guild, not only a regular keeper, but he was one of the most experienced and expert of the Thieves Guild, by his skills by eye, most especially. 

That's why he and another thief, by the name of Lapin, were told to spy on the Assassins grounds to anticipate the next plan.  Lapin, is the cousin and the closest friend of the future heir of the LeBeau clan and the future leader of the Thieves Guild, Remy LeBeau.  He was also one of the most known thief.  Now, Philippe came home with a news ... that shook the whole creek where they are. 

Philippe stared at his sweaty hands.  "It was too close for over, we've done our job ... but Julien ... d-dat bastard" The hands trembled with anger.  "He caught us, Julien didn't took a minute of thinkin' of torturin' us, neither sparin', Lapin told me t' go, I tried convincin' him he must go wit' me but he didn't!" 

Philippe faced the four others listening and took more force and made a deep breath for the most painful part. 

"It happened too fast after he said those words, Julien stabbed Lapin on de chest, _Dieu_ I see it all happened, like my whole world was about t' explode!  I stared at Julien who made de most horrifying laugh an' beneath the pain, Lapin had mouthed t' words 'go on, tell dem, tell dem',"  Philippe hid his face when he found out tears started to fall. "Den I ran, ran an' ran wit' all my strength, It's a good t'ing I ran an' beat off any Assassins blockin' my way" 

Behind those tears, Philippe dared to see the expressions of others,  First to young Remy LeBeau, his hands in a fist, kinetic energy by his power were exerted out, and his face, indescribable, his red on black eyes revealed a sharp spark.  Behind him in comforting was his fiancee Belladonna Boudreaux, her face noted a sign of concern, she wiped tears off her handkerchief. 

Jean-Luc LeBeau, the present ruler of the guild, the father of Remy, was sad as anyone, beside him was his friend Marius Boudreaux, Bella's father, he rested his left hand to Jean-Luc's back. 

Silence enveloped the room until Remy made a hatred cry. 

"DAMN DAT JULIEN!!! DAMN DAT B*TCH!!!" Remy stroke his fist on the table, so strong that the table cracked, near to be destroyed upon only putting a little weight on it. 

"Remy" Belle hushed.  "Tears can't bring back t' dead, y' know dere's nothin' we could do now, but revenge will be ours I know!" 

"But when!" Remy shot back.  "When each of our men get killed?!  _Dieu! _Five men had been killed already!  Five of our topnotch thieves!!!  What more can we have!  What more pain awaits us!" 

Jean-Luc stood up.  "Remy this is getting you nowhere, we don't hav' to despair, God help us we have t'hope" 

"Hope for what?  For t'end of dis world?!" 

Belle held Remy's arms.  "No more Remy, dis is just too much, let's go back to t'room an' sleep dis all away, y'hav' t'rest" 

Remy did listen to her, but without a word, he left the room fast with a room crashing sound. 

Belle sat again, able to think of something positive to say. 

"We have t' get more men" Marius proclaimed.  "I know it will be a hard stage again but it's t'only way," 

"Marius is correct" Jean-Luc agreed." Dat's what we need, strategy counts, yes, but t'defeat will turn us down, what we need is men." 

Philippe turn to face the others.  "It is what me an' Lapin saw an' heard, de Assassins are planning to make associations to de Externals, if dey did, we be dead," 

Belle's eyes enlarged with an idea and she awakened.  "I know someone!" 

Eyes all looked at Belladonna. 

"A classmate of mine way back four years in Mississippi, she was one of the best frie-- " 

"She?" Jean-Luc made a laugh from the heart.  "A girl in the guild would make far more destruc--" 

Belle stood with a slam on the table, "I know what I'm sayin' Mr. LeBeau, she can defeat an army of men unharmed!" 

All eyes turn to her with interest and astonishment.  "A mutant you say?" Jean-Luc asked. 

Belle nodded.  "Now just any mutant, she is very experienced in fighting skills, she has t'strength of a battalion an' she has powers that can absorb memories, powers ... life!  by one single touch" 

Jean-Luc's face was priceless, as if all of his prayers were answered. 

"Bring her here, as soon as possible!"   


* * *

  
Rogue locked herself in the room that night so she wouldn't receive any scolding from her mother.  After her escape that morning.  She didn't care if she didn't eat at all.  But that early morning she sneaked in the kitchen to get snacks. 

Then it was morning.  Rogue found out that Mystique left early for work ... skims would be better.  She was left alone again, Rogue then noticed the barriers were not on, it was one of the rare times when Mystique had to deliberately shut it off.  For some unknown reasons. 

Rogue decided it's a time to have a nice lay on the sofa, with her favorite snacks, cookies, and watch for soap operas.  Until a doorbell rang. 

"No, don't let it be Flotsam an' Jetsam again ..." Rogue moaned as she sat up to answer the door. 

Rogue spied on the doorknob to see some distinguishing figures, it was rather different. 

Rogue immediately opened the door.  A woman greeted her with a smile. 

"Oh mah Gawd!  Belladonna Boudreaux!" Rogue exclaimed in delight, Belle nodded excitedly as Rogue screamed a glee of joy and threw her hands on Belle, being covered of skin-tight outfit that covered almost her whole body.  Belle had embraced her back. 

"It's been a long time Rogue" Belle grinned. 

"No!  About time ya visit!  Come in!" Rogue pulled Belle in, before that she noticed a Rolls-Royce outside. 

"Oh no" Rogue stared at Belle.  "Don't tell me ya own that" 

Belle shook her shoulders with a wide smile.  "Well ... I do" 

"What has gotten into ya girl, sit on t'sofa, Ah'll bring some juices, there's so much ta talk about!" Rogue ran to the kitchen. 

Belle waited excitedly.  It's been a long time, two years? three?  She eyed the whole place, it's as if nothing has changed.  Belle would reveal the reason why she came later, she was happy to see her old friend back, maybe she'll chat with her for a while. 

Rogue returned to the room in a flash, bringing a tray of two glasses of orange juices and immediately settled the tray and sat beside Belle as she grab a glass.  "So what's goin' ta you sugah?  Ah didn't hear from ya for so long," 

"Yes"  Belle sighed and picked up the remaining glass of juice.  "Things started happenin' ta me" 

Rogue took a sip from her juice" Ya've completely changed Belle ... an' Ah looove yoah accent, is that Cajun or somethin'?" 

Belle nodded as she saw Rogue staring at her ring. 

"Mah Gawd is that real?" 

Belle stared at her, like insulted.  "Of course it is!  So is the car ..." 

Rogue stared at her back in astonishment.  "Ya're married hon?" 

Belle giggled.  "No, just engaged, I would be married m'be t'next month, I haven' forgot t'promise I made, dat you'll be mah maid o'honor!" 

Rogue laughed.  "Oh it's one o'those days!  So who's t'lucky guy?" 

"A childhood friend of mine" Belle whispered next.  "He's very cute I'll say!" 

"Ya never tell me any of your childhood friends ya witch!  Ya're too selfish ta share!  Just who?!"  Rogue asked excitedly. 

Belle answered dreamily.  "Remy LeBeau, 6'2, 180 pounds, muscular, nice eyes, tanned skin, long reddish brown hair, charmin' an' he's mine!" 

_Sounds mah type o' guy, anyway ... _Rogue laughed softly.  "Ya forgot ta say rich?" 

"Oh yes, filthy rich, how d'ya know" 

Rogue pointed at Belle's ring.  "Darlin' like who could be buyin' that," 

It was turn for Belle to ask.  "How 'bout you, how's life?" 

Rogue grimaced.  "If ya're Cinderella in t'end part, Ah'm Cinderella just t' first part o' t'story, Ah hate it heah!  Ah don't hav' freedom, Mystique had been more 'security check' on me, Ah'm always grounded an' nobody just understands me!"  Rogue told Belle in a low voice then .  "Ah had sometimes wished Ah could runaway, but just where Ah am goin' in a human' world?" 

Belle's expression changed again, enlightening.  "Which is why I came heah" 

Rogue's face changed as she frowned.  "Oh, so ya just came heah ta tell me somet'ing, not t'reason o' visitin'me?  Some friend ... " 

"I'm not yet done"  Belle replied.  "O' course I came ta visit you, but I had an offer you might never want ta refuse" 

"Deal's ovah foh me Belle, it's always like that." 

"No Rogue, I'm sayin' that I am a member o' t'legendary Thieves Guild"  Belle finally admitted. 

Rogue's eyes enlarged.  "The Thieves Guild, No!  Ya gotta be kiddin'!?" 

"Am not" Belle's face turned serious.  " You don't belong heah Rogue, you belong in my place!  Didn't ya said ya want freedom, ya can hav' it in my place, we live in uh ... peace an' harmony" 

Rogue was interested.  "So what ya're sayin' is ... Ah'll be a member o' t'thieves Guild, by which Ah can live mah rest of mah life theah, 'unchaperoned'?"  Belle nodded. 

"But by which Ah had ta fight wit' t'guild jis like what Mystique had trained me ta do?" 

Belle gulped.  "Well, yeah, but it will be different"  Belle knew how Rogue loves fighting when she was young, so she hoped she'll be like it, Rogue's more of a tomboy when she knew her.  Belle continued.  "We need you Rogue, you are a very powerful bein' ya'll get t' respect that ya want!  Not like heah, what do you say?" 

Rogue wanted it all, it's too good to be true.  She'll shift a new life, no more rules, she'll get the respect she wants, she'll be anything she wanted to be, she'll live alone with no one arguing with. 

"Yes ... Ah'll go wit' you ..." 

* * *

  
To be continued ... 


End file.
